


Wciąż nie wierzę, że jesteś przy mnie

by julcynea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Needs to Use Actual Words, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Episode: s13e05 Advanced Thanatology, Temporary Character Death, dean after cas's death
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julcynea/pseuds/julcynea
Summary: Po śmierci Castiela Dean spędza cały czas, przeżywając tamte wydarzenia. Kiedy los daje mu drugą szansę, musi w końcu zebrać się na odwagę i powiedzieć to, czego nie powiedział wcześniej.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Wciąż nie wierzę, że jesteś przy mnie

Pamiętał swój krzyk. Pierwszy, drugi, trzeci. W kółko to samo słowo, to samo imię. Jakby to mogło cokolwiek zmienić. Jakby to mogło go powstrzymać. Tylko tyle mógł zrobić, tylko tyle zrobił. Potem był już tylko krzyk pełen bólu i zaprzeczenia.

Pamiętał rozbłysk światła, który temu towarzyszył. Nie potrafił odwrócić wzroku ani zasłonić oczu. Wrył mu się głęboko w pamięć i tam pozostał. Jak zamykał później oczy rozbłysk powracał. Przez pierwsze dni za każdym razem, później tylko, gdy leżał samotnie w ciemnym pokoju, czekając aż wycieńczenie zabierze go w krainę snów, ponieważ doskonale wiedział, że inaczej nie potrafi zasnąć.

Pamiętał skrzydła odciśnięte na ziemi. Ich ciemne kontury nawiedzały go w koszmarach już wcześniej. Wtedy jeszcze nie były wspomnieniem, tylko jednym z jego niezliczonych strachów, groźbą wiszącą nad nimi, czekającą aż popełnią błąd. I w końcu tak się stało. Popełnili błąd i wydarzyło się to, czego tak cholernie się bał.

Pamiętał żwir pod kolanami. Opadł z sił, poddał się. Nie był w stanie wstać. Wszelka nadzieja, sens znikły wraz z rozbłyskiem światła. Mógł tylko klęczeć. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku ani dłużej patrzeć. A jednak klęczał i patrzył, ponieważ nic innego mu już nie pozostało.

Pamiętał ból w mięśniach, gdy rąbał drewno. Jego mięśnie protestowały z każdym razem, gdy podnosił ręce w kolejnym zamachu, a następnie opuszczał. Drzewa upadały, zostawały pocięte na mniejsze szczapy. Jedno za drugim. Ból skupiał na sobie uwagę, ale nie wystarczająco. Nie potrafił się w nim zanurzyć na tyle, by choć na chwilę zapomnieć.

Pamiętał dźwięk prutej firanki. Wydawał się tak cholernie długi, mimo że rozerwał ją szybkim ruchem. Brzęczał mu w uszach, gdy obwijał prześcieradło, gdy wiązał kolejne supły. Zawsze myślał, że koniec brzmi jak wystrzał, dźwięk łamanych kości, okrzyk bólu, wrzask. Mylił się. Koniec brzmiał jak pruta firanka.

Pamiętał ogień. Strzelający wysoko w górę, cholernie jasny, nie aż tak jak tamten rozbłysk. Ale nie gorący czy nawet ciepły. Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć innego ognia, który wydawałby się tak zimny, który nie dawałby żadnego ciepła. Drewno trzaskało, dym wkrótce pokrył niebo, woń ogniska rozeszła się daleko, ale ogień aż do ostatniej tlącej się iskry pozostał dla niego lodowaty.

A potem było nic. To pamiętał. Nic. Nic godnego uwagi. Nic tak ważnego, by zapadło w pamięć. Nic, co by dawało jakąkolwiek nadzieję. Nic, co by było Nim.

Nawet słowa Billie, które były pierwszą rzeczą od dawna, na której skupił uwagę na dłużej, nie przyniosły żadnej nadziei ani nic nie zmieniły. Dały mu jedynie chwilę przerwy między kolejnym odgrywaniem tamtych zdarzeń. Słowa przebrzmiały i odeszły.

Krzyk. Pierwszy, drugi, trzeci. Rozbłysk światła. Krzyk pełen bólu i zaprzeczenia. Skrzydła odciśnięte na ziemi. Żwir pod kolanami. Ból w mięśniach. Pruta firanka. Zimny ogień. Dym. Żar. Krzyk. Rozbłysk światła. Krzyk. Skrzydła. Żwir. Ból. Pruta firanka. Ogień. Krzyk. Rozbłysk. Krzyk…

Zadzwonił telefon. Cholernie głośno. Wyprowadził go z równowagi, wytrącił z transu, w który wpadał za każdym razem, gdy miał choć chwilę spokoju. Widział, jak obok niego Sam wybudza się z półsnu, w który zapadł podczas drogi. Podniósł do ucha telefon i odebrał.

– Tak? – powiedział, nie siląc się nawet na uprzejmy ton. Już dawno przestał próbować. Żadne wieści i tak nie były wystarczające dobre, by być miłym dla ich nadawcy.

I dopiero głos, który usłyszał po drugiej stronie uprzytomnił go, że się mylił, że się tak strasznie mylił. Nie pamiętał pierwszych słów, które zostały do niego powiedziane. Nie wiedział nawet, czy chociaż przez chwilę zarejestrował jedno konkretne słowo. Liczył się tylko głos. Głos, który rozpoznałby zawsze i wszędzie. Głos, którego miał już nigdy więcej nie usłyszeć.

Zajęło mu chwilę zrozumienie, czego chciał od niego właściciel głosu. Ale gdy tylko pojął, od razu skierował się w odpowiednie miejsce przy akompaniamencie pełnych niezrozumienia pytań Sama. Kto dzwoni. Co się dzieje. Dean. O co chodzi. Kto to. Dean. Dean. Nie potrafił mu odpowiedzieć, nie mógł przecisnąć przez ściśnięte gardło jednego słowa, które wytłumaczyłoby wszystko. Nie potrafił. Dał więc mu telefon i pewniej zacisnął ręce na kierowcy, wciskając mocniej pedał gazu. Sam usłyszał głos dobiegający ze słuchawki i zrozumiał.

Po raz pierwszy pojawił się płomyk nadziei. Tak nikły, chwiejny, wątły, narażony na najlżejszy podmuch wiatru. Ale był. I nie potrafił powiedzieć, czy to dobrze. Wiedział, że nie powinien robić sobie nadziei, że w ich świecie ten głos wcale nie musiał należeć do osoby, do której wcześniej należał, że istniała spora szansa, że to naprawdę nie jest ten głos. Choć serce biło mu szybciej i myśli po raz pierwszy na tak długi czas pochłonęło coś innego, coś związanego z nadzieją, zwątpienie było o krok od niej, nieszczęście zawisło nad nią, rozpacz czekała na żer. Wiedział, że nie przetrwa, jeśli to wszystko okaże się jakąś sztuczką. Nie będzie już miał siły, by dalej walczyć.

Był pewien, że trafili w dobre miejsce, gdy tylko zobaczył postać w płaszczu. Cały jego świat skurczył się w jednej chwili. Istniała tylko osoba przed nim. Nie pamiętał jak zatrzymał samochód, jak wysiadł, jakim cudem utrzymał się na nogach, a już tym bardziej jak udało mu się zrobić kilka kroków do przodu. Wszystko i tak przestało mieć znaczenie, gdy postać się odwróciła.

Nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem był w stanie stać na nogach o własnych siłach. Twarz, którą przykrył białym prześcieradłem, biała koszula, która ostatnim razem była splamiona krwią, płaszcz, który spłonął.

I niebieskie oczy, te niebieskie oczy. Nie widział z tej odległości ich błękitu, ale nie musiał. Pamiętał ich unikalny kolor, błękit obecny jedynie w nich i nigdzie więcej na ziemi. Mógł w nie spojrzeć. Mógł w nie spojrzeć jeszcze jeden raz. Modlił się o choć jedno spojrzenie przez ostatnie dni. Jedno, ostatnie spojrzenie, jakby już nie wryły mu się głęboko w pamięć i odcisnęły się na jego duszy. Jego modlitwy zostały wysłuchane. Patrzył w nie, a one patrzyły na niego. Jak mógł się oszukiwać w tych modlitwach, że będzie w stanie spojrzeć w nie tylko raz. Przecież zawsze miał problem z odrywaniem od nich wzroku i teraz też tak było. Nie chciał już nigdy przerywać tego spojrzenia, patrzeć jak te niebieskie oczy gasną, żyć w świecie, gdzie ich nie ma.

Musiał wiedzieć. Musiał być pewien. W końcu im nigdy nie przytrafia się nic dobrego. Wszystko ma swoją cenę. Wszystko wcześniej czy później rozpada się lub ginie. Jedno imię, na którego wypowiedzenie nie mógł się zdobyć od godziny. Jedno pytanie, od którego zależało jego przetrwanie.

– Cas, to naprawdę ty? – Nie dbał jak słabo brzmi jego głos. Nie dbał, ile emocji w nim słychać. Jedyne, o co dbał to odpowiedź.

Te niebieskie oczy ani na chwilę nie odwróciły się od niego. Nawet, gdy Cas przytaknął powoli głową. Poczuł jak ciężar, który przygniatał mu klatkę piersiową, znika. Znów mógł oddychać. Znów mógł żyć, a nie jedynie egzystować z dnia na dzień.

– Nie. Ty nie żyjesz – powiedział Sam, ale jego głos drżał.

– Tak, tak było – odezwał się wreszcie Cas, a Dean prawie nie rozpłakał się na dźwięk tego głosu. Tego samego głosu, który obwieścił mu, że żyje, który przywiódł go tu w środku nocy. Jak bardzo on tęsknił za tym głosem. – Ale później zirytowałem starą kosmiczną istotę tak bardzo, że odesłała mnie z powrotem.

Oczywiście, że tak. Cas ze swoim uporem dokonał tego. Jak mógł wątpić choć przez chwilę, że nawet jeśli oni się poddali, to Cas i tak wróci do nich, do niego.

– Nie wiem, co powiedzieć. – Głos Sama drżał od emocji i Dean go doskonale rozumiał.

– Ja wiem.

Jakimś cudem, kolejnym tej nocy, udało mu się pokonać dystans między nimi. Mógł spojrzeć z bliska w te niebieskie oczy i podziwiać jeszcze raz ich błękit. Kolor jedyny w swoim rodzaju, którego nie dało się podrobić. Jego kolor.

– Witaj w domu, Cas.

Zarzucił mu ręce na ramiona i wreszcie go objął. Poczuł ciepło bijące od Casa, jego ręce odwzajemniające uścisk. Nie umiał powstrzymać uśmiechu, który wypłynął mu na twarz. Cas żywy w jego objęciach. Nie marzył o niczym więcej ani o nic więcej nie prosił. Mógłby tak stać do rana lub dłużej. I dopiero kroki Sama przypomniały mu, że w końcu Cas nie jest tylko jego.

Cała późniejsza rozmowa nie była ważna. Nie było też ważne to, jak wrócili do domu. Wszystko, co nie było Casem – żywym, bezpiecznym, będącym tuż przy nim Casem, zeszło na dalszy plan. Cały czas patrzył na niego w czasie rozmowy. Kiedy wsiadał do auta, poklepał go po ramieniu, upewniając się, że Cas naprawdę tu jest. Co rusz zerkał w wsteczne lusterko, nie zważając na obecność Sama, i łapał jego spojrzenie, sprawdzał, czy przez chwilę nieuwagi nie rozwieje się i zniknie. Ale Cas był i nie wyglądał jakby gdziekolwiek się wybierał. Wysiadł wraz z nimi w garażu w bunkrze i Dean znowu znalazł sposobność, by zacisnąć mu dłoń na ramieniu.

Twarz Jacka również rozbłysła emocjami, gdy zobaczył Casa. Dean miał wrażenie, że zakłóca coś niezwykle prywatnego, więc razem z Samem dyskretnie się oddalili. Echo cichych głosów anioła i półanioła odprowadziło ich korytarzami. Były to te same korytarze, co kilka nocy wcześniej, te same ściany, te same drzwi, a jednak Deanowi wreszcie nie kojarzyły się z pustką i ciszą. Nie wiały żałobą i zmarnowanymi szansami. Wreszcie wszystko było dobrze, na swoim miejscu.

Spotkali się wszyscy razem w kuchni, gdzie Dean zaczął szykować coś do jedzenia. Cas stał oparty o blat nieopodal niego i prowadził jakąś niezobowiązującą rozmowę. Mógł rozkoszować się dźwiękiem jego głosu, widokiem delikatnego uśmiechu, gdy Jack powiedział coś niedorzecznego, spojrzeniem tych niebieskich oczu, a przede wszystkim lekkim niewymuszonym kontaktem. Wtedy gdy przeszedł obok niego do lodówki i musnął jego ramię dłonią, gdy zwrócił na siebie jego uwagę lekkim pacnięciem w plecy, gdy otrzymał od niego łyżkę, o którą poprosił i ich palce się zetknęły. Udawało mu się znaleźć kolejne i kolejne okazje, by go dotknąć, udowodnić sobie, że naprawdę tu jest, że wyobraźnia nie płata mu figli. Spojrzenie niebieskich oczu przekazywało mu to samo za każdym razem, gdy je złapał.

Wieczór czy noc płynęła dalej, a oni wciąż siedzieli razem, rozmawiali, śmiali się. Przenieśli się do biblioteki, gdzie rozsiedli się wygodnie na fotelach. Byli razem. Wszystko wreszcie było na swoim miejscu. Wszystko było tak jak być powinno. Byli razem.

Jego wzrok cały czas lądował na Casie. Jego słuch wyłapywał każde jego słowo, najcichszy śmiech. Jego ręce cały czas znajdowały powód, by dotknąć jego ramienia, pleców, palców, a jeśli im się to nie udawało, to reszta ciała wyszukiwała sposób, by choć na chwilę się do niego zbliżyć, jeszcze raz się upewnić.

W końcu jednak zmęczenie wygrało w bitwie uczuć i emocji. Sam ledwie ukrył ziewnięcie, Jackowi powoli zamykały się oczy.

– Jest bardzo miło i nie chciałbym przerywać, ale chyba nadeszła pora na spanie – stwierdził Dean, podnosząc się z fotela.

Jack jęknął i się wyprostował, jakby chciał mu udowodnić, że cały czas słucha uważnie.

– Nie potrzebuję snu – powiedział, patrząc na niego błagalnym wzrokiem.

– Nie potrzebujesz dużo snu, to różnica – odpowiedział mu Cas prawie ojcowskim tonem. Dean nie mógł się nadziwić, jak łatwo przyszło mu wejście w rolę ojca, którego widział w nim Jack. – Idź spać, jak wstaniesz to skończymy rozmowę. Jutro też jest dzień.

Jack wyglądał jakby chciał się jeszcze spierać, ale widząc zbierającego się Sama, zrezygnował. Powiedzieli sobie dobranoc i rozeszli się do swoich pokoi. A przynajmniej Sam z Jackiem. Dean stał nadal w tym samym miejscu, ściskając w ręce pustą butelkę po piwie. Cas nawet nie wstał z fotela.

Czekali. Od kiedy wrócili do bunkra, wsiedli do Impali, stanęli na przeciwko siebie, usłyszeli swoje głosy przez telefon. Czekali podświadomie na ten moment. Wszystko, co się wydarzyło, prowadziło ich tutaj. Do tej rozmowy, która musiała się odbyć. Po raz pierwszy Dean wyczuwał zbliżającą się rozmowę i nie próbował uciekać, nie chciał uciekać.

Ostatnie dni uświadomiły mu coś cholernie ważnego. Nie potrafił żyć bez Casa. Każdy dzień, godzina, minuta, sekunda dłużyły mu się niemiłosiernie, wszystkie wydawały się puste, mijały, nie mijając. Wszystko tętniło własnym życiem, żyło, rosło, śmiało się, a on był gdzieś obok tego, w jakiejś wyrwie, gdzie nie było niczego oprócz żalu, strachu, tamtej nocy i niewykorzystanych szans. Wszystko przypominało mu albo o tamtych wydarzeniach, albo o tym co mógłby mieć, gdyby do nich nie doszło. Gdyby Cas przeżył. Gdyby był obok niego. Gdyby Dean wcześniej zrozumiał. Ale wreszcie zrozumiał i wiedział, że teraz musi działać. Nie może pozwolić, by ta szansa, jaką dostał od losu, została niewykorzystana.

Najbardziej bolą niewykorzystane szanse i niewypowiedziane słowa. Dean przekonał się o tym zbyt wiele razy. Najgorsze w nich było, że rozumiało się je zawsze, gdy było już za późno. Gdy patrzyło się w martwą twarz ukochanej osoby. Gdy stało się nad jej ciałem. Gdy widziało się jak płonie. Jedynym o czym dało się myśleć to te słowa, które powinno się powiedzieć, te wydarzenia, które powinny mieć miejsce, czyny, które powinno się mieć odwagę podjąć. Wszystko to wciąż w nim było, doskonale pamiętał każdą myśl, która pojawiła się w jego głowie, gdy patrzył na płonący stos. Teraz miał szansę, by to wszystko urzeczywistnić. Teraz musiał to zrobić. Ponieważ wiedział, że jeśli teraz tego nie zrobi, a Cas zniknie z jego życia znowu, on tego nie przeżyje. Nie da rady żyć z ciężarem niewypowiedzianych słów i niepodjętych decyzji. To wszystko praktycznie zabiło go tym razem, wiedział, że następnym tak się stanie. Był gotów zmierzyć się z każdą reakcją ze strony Casa. Nic nie było bowiem tak straszne, jak wizja, że ponownie zostanie sam na sam w mrokach niewykorzystanych szans.

Zgromadził więc całą odwagę na jaką go było stać i spojrzał na Casa. Te niebieskie oczy nie patrzyły na niego wyczekująco, nie ponaglały. Nie spiesz się, zdawały mówić. Własnym tempem, nigdzie się nie spiesz. Był wdzięczny Casowi za to, że bezbłędnie go rozumiał. Już spokojniejszy, choć jego głos drżał lekko od emocji, zapytał:

– Zostaniesz tutaj? Z nami? Z Jackiem?

Ze mną? – brzmiało niewypowiedziane pytanie. Zawisło w ciszy nad nimi i Dean mógł się tylko modlić, by Cas je usłyszał, by zrozumiał.

Cas wstał z fotela i stanął tuż przed nim.

– Oczywiście, że tak, Dean. – Nie mógł się nadziwić jak spokojnie i pewnie brzmiał jego głos. Jakby wygłaszał fakt, który nie podlegał dyskusji, prawdę w swej najczystszej postaci, jakby na całym świecie pełnym kłamstw, oszustw i niepewności, to była jedyna pewna rzecz. I Dean mu uwierzył. Zawsze wierzył temu pewnemu głosowi i niebieskim oczom.

Praktycznie nieświadomie wyciągnął rękę i dotknął ramienia Casa. Ten się nie cofnął, nie wzdrygnął, nie skomentował. Nie spiesz się. Mamy cały czas świata. Nie spiesz się. Przechylił tylko lekko głowę w ten swój typowy sposób, którego tak bardzo brakowało Deanowi. Jestem. Słucham, mówił. Nie spiesz się.

Skupił się na materiale płaszcza pod swoimi palcami. Wydawał mu się miększy niż ostatnio, jeszcze bardziej idealny, wręcz nierealny. Jakby ktoś stworzył jego ulepszą replikę, perfekcyjną w każdym calu, ale wciąż replikę. To słowo prześladowało go cały wieczór, siedziało z tyłu głowy, żerowało na jego strachu. Replika. Sobowtór. Fałszywy. Podrobiony. Nieprawdziwy. Nie jego. Tylko gdy patrzył w te niebieskie oczy, tak unikalne, tak niemożliwe do podrobienia, słowa cichły, wycofały się do chwili, gdy zaczynał znowu tęsknić za tym spojrzeniem. Został zamknięty w niekończącym się kole strachu i bezgranicznej pewności.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś tutaj – wyznał cicho Dean, przyciągając Casa bliżej. Zamknął go w swoich ramionach przed całym światem. Teraz był tylko jego i nikogo więcej.

– A więc jest nas dwóch.

Bliski kontakt sprawił, że wrócił pamięcią do tamtego dnia. Znowu zobaczył martwą twarz Casa przykrytą prześcieradłem, poczuł tamten delikatny materiał pod rękami, usłyszał prutą firankę. Pamiętał jak musiał objąć martwe ciało Casa, by zawiązać sznur z firanki. Pamiętał jego martwy ciężar, sztywne członki, dotyk szorstkiego prześcieradła. Zadrżał. Ale to już było, minęło. Teraz Cas cały, zdrowy i jak najbardziej żywy był znowu przy nim.

Zacisnął mocniej dłonie na płaszczu Casa i czuł jak ten odwzajemnia się tym samym. Byli tak blisko, tak cholernie blisko i Dean chciałby nigdy nie odchodzić. Ciekawe, czy Cas by mu na to pozwolił. Czy pozwoliłby mu przestać całą noc wtulony w niego, a później dzień i kolejną noc. Chciał wierzyć, że tak. Tak bardzo chciał wierzyć, że mogłoby być to możliwe. Że Cas zgodziłby się, gdyby go zapytał.

Kolejne niewypowiedziane pytanie. A przecież miał dzisiaj z wszystkim skończyć. Miał zrobić to, czego nie zrobił wtedy, powiedzieć, czego nie powiedział, podjąć decyzje, przed którymi uciekał. Lecz gdyby chciał to wszystko zrobić, nie starczyłoby im nocy. Tyle niewypowiedzianych słów, pytań, deklaracji, niewykorzystanych szans, niepodjętych decyzji, nieuzewnętrznionych emocji. Dzisiaj je wszystkie wypełni. Musi. Dla siebie i Casa. Nie stać go na więcej tajemnic.

Tylko jak przekazać tak wiele w tak krótkim czasie? Jak powiedzieć tyle ważnych rzeczy, gdy nie istnieją odpowiednie słowa? Jak sprawić, by Cas zrozumiał go, naprawdę go zrozumiał?

Uścisnął go mocniej, zbierając odwagę po raz ostatni tej nocy. Powoli odchylił głowę, tak by móc spojrzeć w te niebieskie oczy, które cały czas błyszczały zrozumieniem, nie poganiały go.

– Potrzebuję cię, Cas. – Jego głos załamał się od tłumionych emocji. – Potrzebuję cię.

I zanim Cas powiedział cokolwiek, zrobił jedyną rzecz jaką potrafił, by poprzeć i udowodnić wypowiedziane przed chwilą słowa. Pocałował go. Tym jednym pocałunkiem, pierwszym i ostatnim, zamierzał przekazać wszelkie myśli, słowa, emocje, które kotłowały się w nim od momentu, gdy Cas zginął w rozbłysku światła.

Potrzebuję Cię, Cas. Cholera, nie masz bladego pojęcia jak bardzo. Bez Ciebie po prostu nie mogę iść dalej. Pójdę z Tobą do Nieba, Piekła, Czyśćca czy nawet tej cholernej Pustki, w której tkwiłeś, jeśli tylko mi na to pozwolisz. Bez Ciebie to wszystko nie ma sensu. Wraz z Tobą to wszystko się kończy, Cas. Powinien to zrozumieć już dawno, powinienem powiedzieć Ci to już wcześniej, może to by coś zmieniło. Tak cholernie chcę wierzyć, że to by coś zmieniło. Że gdybym powiedział Ci wcześniej, że Cię potrzebuję, to byś nie wlazł tamtego dnia do portalu. Cholera, Cas, nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo Cię potrzebuję. By rzucić wyzwanie przeznaczeniu i walczyć do upadłego o każdy oddech. By stanąć przeciwko jakiemukolwiek złu, z którym przyjdzie nam się danego dnia zmierzyć. By podnieść rękę do ciosu. By mieć siłę wstać rano z łóżka. Kocham Cię, Cas. Potrzebuję cię. Proszę, pamiętaj o tym.

Zrobił wszystko, na co było go stać. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że Cas zrozumie. Ale w końcu Cas zawsze rozumiał. Nie chciał niczego w zamian. Nie oczekiwał żadnej reakcji. Pragnął jedynie, by Cas wiedział.

Odsunął powoli usta od ust Casa. Rozkoszował się ich ostatnim muśnięciem. Delikatnie oparł swoje czoło o jego w ostatnim geście bliskości. Choć nie miał odwagi spojrzeć w te niebieskie oczy, czuł się przyjemnie lekko pierwszy raz od bardzo długiego czasu. Powiedział, co ma do powiedzenia, przynajmniej na swój sposób. Teraz powinien się odsunąć, dać mu przestrzeń, pozwolić zdecydować.

Nadal czuł jak delikatne, acz stanowcze, ręce Casa otaczają go i spoczywają na jego plecach. Stali bez ruchu, a ich oddechy mieszały się ze sobą.

– Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo ja ciebie potrzebuję, Dean. – Słowa zostały wypowiedziane praktycznie szeptem, ale dla niego zabrzmiały jak dzwony. Przez chwilę istniały tylko one. Słowo, po słowie starał się je zrozumieć, potem je łączył, najpierw w frazy, później w całe zdanie, aż zrozumiał jego sens.

Wtedy w końcu spojrzał w niebieskie oczy Casa. Patrzyły na niego w dokładnie ten sam sposób, co wcześniej, lecz Dean mógłby przysiąc, że wyglądają jakoś inaczej. Wciąż błyszczały w nich cierpliwość i spokój, ale tym razem dostrzegł jednak coś więcej - miłość. Cas patrzył na niego z miłością w oczach dokładnie w ten sam sposób, co pięć minut temu. I co pięć godzin temu. Pięć tygodni. Pięć miesięcy. Pięć lat…

Dean nie wiedział, co zrobić z tą nową informacją przez pięć krótkich sekund. Później poczuł delikatne usta Casa na swoich i wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Oni w swoich ramionach wreszcie byli dokładnie tam, gdzie być powinni. Wszystko skurczyło się do nich, do ich rąk obejmujących siebie nawzajem, do ich ust spragnionych bliskości, do ich ciał przylegających do siebie. Nic poza nimi nie istniało.

Kiedyś w końcu musieli rozłączyć swoje usta. Musiała wkraść się między nich przerwa, zimne powietrze, które łaskotało w każde miejsce wcześniej naznaczone ciepłym dotykiem drugiej osoby. Tym razem nie bał się spojrzeć w te niebieskie oczy, które teraz skrzyły się od szczęścia. Delikatnie dotknął jego policzka, przejechał kciukiem po ustach, które dopiero co całował, czuł jak układają się w niewymuszony uśmiech.

– Wciąż nie wierzę, że jesteś przy mnie – powiedział cicho do niego, tylko i wyłącznie do niego.

Poczuł jak Cas przechyla głowę w stronę jego dłoni i przykrywa ją swoją własną. Jego ręka została uwięziona między policzkiem a ręką Casa i Dean nigdy wcześniej nie był tak szczęśliwy z niewoli.

– Jestem tutaj, Dean, i nigdzie się nie wybieram – odpowiedział mu równie cicho, tylko i wyłącznie mu. Prowadzili rozmowę dla siebie, tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie, nikt ani nic nie mogli ich usłyszeć, nie dla nich były te słowa.

– Obiecujesz? – Słowa wymknęły się z ust Deana, zanim zdążył o nich pomyśleć.

Cas się nie zawahał, jego głos, wciąż cichy, brzmiał pewnie:

– Obiecuję.

Ścisnął delikatnie jego dłoń na potwierdzenie swojej obietnicy. Dean uwierzył mu. Jakby był w stanie nie uwierzyć tym niebieskim oczom. Rozkoszował się dotykiem jego dłoni i powoli przyzwyczajał się do myśli, że Cas jest przy nim.


End file.
